Getting Stowed Away On Black Veil Brides' Tour Bus
by DahliaDeath
Summary: Mina and Marissa are best friends and decide to go to a Black Veil Brides. They go to meet their bvb heros on their bus and something happens. Just read it and tell me what you think. I also take song requests to put in my story. Blood On The Dance Floor songs nd more band songs.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey this is my first fanfiction article ever. I hope this story doesn't suck. Well its not gonna suck because I have had my frineds read it at school and they all like it. The character Mina is actually my bestest friend. So I hope you like it. Enjoy. ****Disclaimer:I do not own anything bvb. **

**Chapter One: An Awesome Concert**

**During the Concert**

Mina and I are doing our head bang that we created rocking out singing along with Andy. Every time we would do our head bang we would laugh. We would laugh because it is funny how we do it. We do it in a combination of Ozzy and Andy's. So you can probably imagine how fun and funny it is. Mina gave me a laugh attack when we first made it up.

We looked back up and saw Andy right in front of us. My heart is beating so hard it matches the drum beat that Sandra is making. When I look up Andy is right in front of me with his hand in front of my face. It is kinda like he was waiting for me to touch his hand. So I did and when I did I looked at his face and saw that he was looking into my eyes. So for a little bit Andy and I are just looking into each others eyes. I come back into reality when Mina pinches me.

"OW! What the hell Mina?" I said to Mina a little mad and sad.

"Sorry Marissa I just wanted to show you the epic pic of andy I just took." Mina replied. Making me feel a little guilty for yelling at her. Mina is like my sister. Then the perfect timing. Andy starts to sing one of my favorite songs, Perfect Weapon.

Andy sings, " Awake at night you focus on everyone whos hurt you then write a list of targets, your violence lack of virtue..." Mina and I stop singing along and start screaming when Andy jumps into the crowd screaming, "LEAVE US ALONE! YOUR ON YOUR OWN! AH, GO!" Then he makes it back on stage and continues Perfect Weapon. "We are breathin' while you`re sleepin' go..." Mina and I look at each other then realize that the concert is about to end.

"Mina we should go find the bvb tour bus before the crowd comes." I told Mina.

"Ya we should. Good idea Marissa." Mina replied trying not to scream. So we headed to find the bvb tour bus.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey. I hope you keep on reading. It gets better. You will like it. Please review. I want to hear what you guys think about the story. So please review. Oh and sorry if these chapters are too short. If you think these chapters are too short please review about it.**

**After the Concert**

Mina and I go looking around outside for the Black Veil Brides tour bus. Then we find it. We try openning it but it`s locked. We try knocking but there is no answer. We really want to meet them so I think of a way to get in.

I say, "I have some paper clips. I`m gonna try to unlock it. Keep watch for anyone... MINA!"

"WHAT? I heard you. Just 'cause I'm listening to music doesn't mean I can't hear you." Mina yelled back.

"Sorry Mina. I didn't know. Just keep watch. If we get caught we can get in a load of trouble, and we do not need that." Mina just nodded and so I went back to my plan.

"Wait, Marissa I forgot what is the plan? I actually was not paying attention to all of that. Just when you said to keep watch for anyone." Mina asked confused.

"I am going to pick the lock so that we can get in. I am an expert at picking locks. You know that. Now shush." I replied. Mina once again just nodded. Then I went back to my work. I don't mean to brag or anything but I can make a lot of money if picking locks was my job. After about three minutes I unlocked the lock. Then we came in, of course there was nobody in here since the band was still performing. So we figured we wait for them there. We got bored fast so we tried thinking of stuff to do when the band came. Then I had an idea. It is risky but sorta worth it.

"Hey, Mina. You wanna try to find something of the band for them to sign?" I asked Mina. She thought about it for a little while then nodded. So we searched until we heard something that we didn't think about.

"Holy shit! Somebody broke in. I hope they didn't steal anything." We heard Ashley say. We quickly closed everything then looked for a spot to hide in.

"Well if they did it would even matter because we brought shitty stuff. Especally you Ashley." We heard Andy say.

"Hey! So not cool Andy!" Ashley barked back playfully and slightly offended. We could not hold the giggle that came. They didn't say anything so I guess they thought it was a fan girl. Then we find a perfect hiding spot big enough for the both of us. We had our phones on high so that didn't help. We couldn't lower it because it was on completly high and it would make a lot of noise. The only thing we could do was see the time and date. So we looked. Our phones said: **11:25 Saturday, November 19, 2011. **After that we heard the band talking about what had happened. I wanted to burst into laughter when I heard Ashley say that a fan had no paper so Ashley signed her boob. I looked at Mina and she looked the same way. I mean come on, how are we suprised it is Ashley freaking Purdy. He is always doing stuff like that.

We listened to about all of their stories. They all were cool some funny. Our favorite story was Ashley`s when he signed the girls boob. We were falling asleep so we decided to go to sleep. Before we could fall asleep we checked our phones to see what time it was. My phone said: **1:35 Sunday, November 20, 2011.** So I told Mina the time and we told each other 'good night' then we went to sleep. As we were about to fall asleep I just thought of something. I could tell that Mina was not asleep so I told her my thought.

"Mina. What if we snore?" I asked her in a soft whisper.

"Marissa, I don`t snore. You spent the night at my house so I know that you don`t snore. So now lets go to sleep." Mina replied in a whisper. Then we went to sleep. The last thought that went through my mind was: "_**Thank God that we don`t snore. That would be terrible if we did snore." **_Then everything went black.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is a fair warning. This chapter has A LOT of dialogue. So please review and tell me what you think. When I put *word* that means that they are doing that. Like for example. Jake: *giggle* that means that Jake is giggling. It won't look like that though... REVIEW! Lolz.**

**Waking Up**

_Marissa's POV_

I woke up to a elbow darting into my stomach. Well it was not that hard but hard enough to wake me up. I opened my eyes to see a place I was not used to waking up in, then I remembered that I was on the Black Veil Brides tour bus. I did a tiny stretch and rubbed my eyes while I turned my head to see Mina awake. I was a little shocked because normally I wake up before her. Well the bumps on the road probably woke her up. We quietly checked our phones for the time. It read:** 9:20 Sunday, November 20, 2011. **So I sighed quietly. It felt earlier, it felt like it was 7.

"Mina we have to eat. I am STARVING." I whined. Mina looked at me with a face that I recognized. It was her 'seriously' face. Well her playful serious face. It was like she was teasing you when she wasn't.

"Hold on," Mina replied. She grabbed her bag and searched it. A few minutes went by and she was still searching. To me it felt like she was searching for like an hour when it was really a few minutes, "Here Marissa. This will have to do for now." Mina handed me two strips of gum.

"Thank you Mina." I told Mina. After I said that I realized that it probably sounded like I just won a million dollars. My eyes widened and I was smiling like an idiot. I saw that she took some gum as well. She showed me that she had a pack of gum with 12 sticks in it. Well 8 now since Mina and I took two strips each.

_1 hour later..._

Our gum's flavor was hanging on to dear life. Then we looked at each other like we just saw a ghost. We thought our noses were tricking us. It could smell some french fries. Super delious fries. We picked up the smell of a cheeseburger. I sorta recognized it but I was not sure if my guess was right.

"Mina doesn't that smell like Whataburger?" I asked Mina.

"Ya. It does. But it is hard to tell. God I want Whataburger. The fries, the bur-" I put my finger to her lip so she will stop talking.

"Mina don't talk about food. It will just make us more hungry. We can talk ABOUT Whataburger but not the food."

"Fine. I feel so sorry for people out of Corpus Christi. You know because they don't have Whataburger. Wait Whataburger is in only Corpus or just in Texas?" Mina asked me. Mina looked deep in thought so I thought about it for a second.

"Only in Texas." I told her. I said Texas slowly like Texassss. I shook my head then turn my head. I saw Mina look at me witth one eyebrow raised.

"You have no clue do you Marissa?" Mina asked me sarcasticly.

"That is so not true," Mina looked at me one eyebrow raised only this time she bow her head down a little so i fested up, "Fine I have no clue. But I think my mom told me that it was only in Texas. That or everywhere near Corpus. 'Cause I went to Portland to go to the choir field trip and I saw a Whataburger." We sighed and I raised one eyebrow and chowed on my gum as I raised my shoulders. I thought I looked cute when I do I say gum I mean my mouth gum not the snack gum.

"Ah. So isn't there like five more concert after Corpus?" Mina asked me confused.

"Ya. It is each a day apart. Like how the Corpus concert was on the 19th the next concert is today. In Dallas I think." I replied.

"Ok. Thanks. Hey do you thi-" I stopped Mina from talking by covering her mouth with my hand. Leaving her confused.

"Shh I hear talking." I replied. Her expression changed from confusion to curiousity. We shut up to hear what it was. Then we realized that we forgot about the guys. They got back on the bus from i don't know where.

"Oh yeah. I got a burger. It is cheese. It is delisous. My fries are good and nicely salted." We heard Jake sing hyperlly. I held a laugh as Mina tried not to giggle. Mina has a crush on Jake.

"Jake, dude, calm down and you have had too many Pixie Stix. You don't need anymore sugar. You are hyper enough as it is." Andy told Jake. This time we both tried not to giggle.

"Fine. But you can NEVER have to many Pixie Stix. Pixie Stixes. Hmm. What's the word for more than one Pixie Stix? These are the questions that haunt me. *giggle*" Jake said playfully. It probably took every bone in Mina's body not to giggle. When Jake said that everyone started laughing. Andy, Jake, Jinxx, Ashley, and CC were laughing loudly. Since they couldn't hear us we started to laugh as well.

Andy tried to talk but it just turned into this, "Jake you are... Jake you are... Jake you are..."

"Andy finish your sentence already." Jinxx managed to say between one laugh on the firsrt try.

"Ok. I think I'm good. What I was saying is that you are way too hyper Jake. You are not having any Pixie Stix tomorrow." Andy finally said.

"Fine," Jake said sounding whiny, "Killjoy." He said 'Killjoy' in a whisper. Or what he thought a whisper was since his mind is in like Candyland. Mina and I love that song. Candyland by Blood On The Dance Floor is one of my favorite songs. 'Welcome to Candyland. We'll split your ass in two. So take me by the hand. First time naughty second time nice...'

**Authors Note: Im srry I just could not help but put Candyland in this. I finally made a long chapter like everyone does. But also remember being different is good. So review. Tell me if u wanna hear another song. Message me or tell me in ur review nd I will try to get it in the story. Review =)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Getting Caught**

_Mina's POV_

When Jake called Andy a 'Killjoy' it made me think of My Chemical Romance. I have no clue wheither or not Jake said that because his head was in Sugarland or Candyland but he is cute. I looked at Marissa and she was lip singing to Candyland by Blood On The Dance Floor. It was hilarious. Anyways we focused back on the guys. Well I did, I'm not sure about Marissa. So I poked Marissa and she snapped out of it. We were hidden behind a couch and a table protected us from sight from the side. From the top we are visible. We moved to the edge of the couch next to the table so we can see. They were all about to leave to do the pre-show. So we fell asleep again at about 5:40.

_After the Dallas concert_

We woke up and saw that the concert was over and the bus was moving again. We saw Andy and Jinxx sitting down on the couch. Jake and Ashley on our couch and CC was nowhere to be found. Well for us, so we guessed that he was smoking a cigarette outside. He could be outside because the bus was not moving.

" Hey Andy!" CC yelled from outside. Yes we were right... Yay. Haha.

"Yea CC?" Andy yelled back starting to stand up.

"Wanna come and have a cigarette now 'cause it looks like it is about to rain." Andy looked out of the window and nodded.

"Sure I'm coming! You guys wanna come?" Andy yelled at CC then asked the rest of the guys. They all nodded and left. When the guys were all outside Marissa and I quickly stretched then went back into our spot. We were bored so we wanted to do something. We thought of nothing that we could do without getting caught. We got confused because we heard all of the guys say 'hey' and 'how have you been?' so we just shrugged it off. The guys can inside and we heard two voices we were familiar of.

"Hey. I have been good. How about y'all?" Dahvie said. Holy crab it was Dahvie Vanity. We are a huge fan of his. Then we heard someone else talk that I was not familiar with. I looked at Marissa and she looked shocked.

"Marissa who is the second person?" I asked her quietly.

"That second voice would happen to be Jayy Von Monroe." Marissa replied. I was shocked. Yet at the same time I wanted to laugh because Marissa used to have a crush on Jayy. I wanted to burst into laughter but I couldn't. Then we heard something amazing... Jayy and Dahvie were singing Ima Monster. We finally started to listen.

"**Chop, chop, chop you up. Ima Monster (hahaha). Eat you like a cannibal, spit you out like an animal. Chop, chop, chop you up. Ima Monster (hahaha). Eat you like a cannibal, spit you out like an animal. Slice, slice, slice you up Ima Monster (hahaha). Cut you up, I'll slice and dice. Serve you up as cold as ice..."** Jayy and Dahvie sang. I turned to see Marissa cupping her mouth, nose, and some of her chin. I knew what was gonna happen. So I tried to calm her down. She was gonna squeal a fan girl squeal. I was worrying that it wouldn't work. So I took her hands off her face and covered her mouth with my hand. It did work.

"Promise me you will not sqeal." I told her. She nodded. So i removed my hand slowly. She didn't squeal so that was good. Then I looked down and saw that her foot was slipping. So i rushed my hands to keep it still so she wouldn't fall, but I was too late.

"OWW!" Marissa yelled. She hit her arm on a staple in the couch and she hit her head and the side of the bus. She was lucky that the staple didn't go into her skin. She saw that it made a long cut on her arm near her wrist about a few centimeters below her veins in her wrist. It looked like she cut herself. She saw that it started to bleed so she started to drink the blood.

"What the fuck was that?" Jinxx said.

"It felt like it came from behind the couch. We felt it move a little." Ashley said. Then we started to freak out. We heard a slight tapping from boots. We looked up to see Andy looking at us. He saw us from behind the couch. He had a mad and shocked look on his face.

**Authors Note: I do not own Candyland by Blood On The Dance Floor. It was a request from Mina. Remember you can request a song by email, messaging and in reviews. I am happy I got 1 suscriber. Thank you for suscribing to my story it means a lot. Oh and if you wanna know my email it is on my profile... I think. If it is NOT then message me or something. So review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey Im sorry I havent been updatin. Anyways remember i will put ANY song in here if you request it. Just message me or review any chapter saying the name of the song that you want in here. I promise i will make that song in the story.**

**Ackward Meeting**

Marissa POV

"Umm hi." i said with worry in my voice. Mina said the same. Instantly after we talked everyone who heard us said "Holy shit!" Mina and I stood up and dusted ourselves off. Me, being the shy one tried to hide by looking down and hid my face with my bangs.

"How the hell did y'all get on the bus and when did you get on the bus?" Andy asked with a little bit of anger and worry.

"Umm we broke into the bus to see you two. And walked in then we heard y'all outside so we panicked and hid. And we snuck in here when you guys were in Corpus Christi." I said still looking down.

I looked up at Ashley and he looked shocked so i blushed and looked back down. I had a **HUGE** crush on Ashley. Whenever I see Ashley my heart melts. I **LOVE** his voice, both speaking and singing.

"Holy shit! You two must be starving. Come sit down. I'll get you two some food." Ashley said and walked away into another room. I blushed so much and I am pretty sure everyone saw it. So I hid my face again. Mina sat down next to Jake and I sat down next to where Ashley was sitting.

"What are y'all names?" Jake said.

"Mine is Marissa and her name is Mina." I said.

"Pretty names," Jake said with a smile, "So Marissa why are you blushing so much?" He said with a smile again.

"Because Marissa has a HUGE crush on Ashley. But she is not one of those fan girls who always screams and go crazy when they see him. She is probably like that in the inside but she gets shy, like now." Mina said with a tiny laugh. I blushed even more.

Then of course right after she said that Ashley walked in the room with some pizza and soda. He gave Mina some pizza and soda then sat down next to me and gave me mine. "So what are your names?" Ashley asked.

"Im Mina." Mina saids with a smile.

"And I'm Marissa" I said shyly. Then I saw he had a smile on his face when he heard my name and my heart melted. I love his smile.

"Cool," Ashley said with a smile then he said, "Your name is beautiful Marissa." But he said that quietly. I think he wanted only me to here that part. We smiled then I looked down when I remembered i cut my wrist on that staple... Dumb staple. I looked super shocked now since the long cut was bleeding alot more. It made a blood line go down my wrist. Ashley must have seen my shocked expression and my cut since he gasped.

"Are you okay?" Ashley said worried and grabbed my wrist. I gasped since it burned like crazy now. the rest of the guys were like 'what?' So Ashley said, "Marissa's wrist is bleeding alot."

"Ohhh. Dont worry that much she didn't cut herself... well in a way she did. There was a staple sticking outta the back of the couch and when she slipped she got cut. That was when y'all found us." Mina explained. The guys said 'ohhh'

"We should go clean this come here," Ashley said and stood up. So i followed him into the kitchen. He told me to rinse it while he goes to get a bandage. Then we cleaned and bandaged my cut and went back to the guys and Mina.


	6. Chapter 6

**We Stitch These Wounds**

**Marissa POV**

_Before Ashley and I go back to the guys_

"Thanks for helping me with this. Ow!" I said then looked down at my cut.

"Your welcome and what happened?." Ashley asked me sounding kinda confused.

"I forgot bout the cut and put my hand down and my cut started to burn." I said.

*Ashley puts a bandaid on my wrist* "Thanks once again Ashley." I said with a smile.

"Your welcome again. *tiny laugh* anyways we should go back to Mina and the guys now." Ashley said.

So we walk back to the guys and Mina to see Mina singing 'Call Me Maybe' by Carly Rae Jepsen.

**_"Hey I just met you and this crazy but here's my number so call me maybe"_ **Mina sings as the rest of the guys just laugh. But she stops singing when she notices Ashley and I laughing also.

"What I got this song stuck in my head so i HAVE to sing it." Mina says with a laugh.

"Haha right now you remind me so much of Shane Dawson." i said laughing.

"How?"

"He is always singing it. Him, Shanna, and i think Kate did a karoake of Call Me Maybe for one of Shane's vlogs. Remember?"

"Ohh yeah now i remember"

"Hold on... Who is Shane Dawson?" Andy asked.

"You don't know who he is? *gasp* lol. He is a fuckin **HILARIOUS **youtuber." I said.

"Ohhh. Okay." Andy replied.

"Yeah." I said then looked down.

"Why do you always look down Marissa?" Ashley asked curiously. I just shrugged then tried to find something to look at (other than Ashley) so i didn't look down.

"Marissa is shy around new people. Once she gets to know you she is random and silly and super dirty-minded." Mina explained. once she said 'super dirty-minded' everyone looked at me then Ashley. Ashley and I noticed that then we both laughed a little.

"So now that we are all here we have to think of what we are gunna do since Mina and Marissa snuck here. Do you two have phones that you can use to tell your parents about this? I don't want your parents to worry that much." Andy asked.

"Yeah we have phones but i'm pretty sure that they are dead. On the day we snuck on here i remember i had like one bar of life left. Marissa's had i think two. So yes but probably they are probably dead." Mina said. So Mina and I check and Mina was right they were dead. So Andy and Jake let us use their chargers.

_20 minutes later_

"Maybe you two should call them now then you can go and charge your phone again. *i go get my phone and Mina's phone*

"'I'll call my mom first." I said. Mina just nodded her 'okay'

**_*ring ring* Mom:Hello? Me:Hi mom_**

**Authors Note: Guess how the call ends. If you actually guess it right then I will put you in the story. Just guess how the call ends and what name you want in the story in the reviews. I will message you first if you won. You don't have to but I will write the story in about 3-5 days. And I DO NOT OWN THE SONG CALL ME MAYBE IT BELONGS TO CARLY RAE JEPSEN. Follow, Comment, or Message if you like/love the story so far.**


End file.
